hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford GT LM
Description The Ford GT LM is an American mid-engine two-seater sports car that was produced by Ford for the 2005 and 2006 model years. A completely redesigned Ford GT is planned to enter production in 2016 as a 2017 model. The Ford GT began as a concept car designed in anticipation of the automaker's centennial year and as part of its drive to showcase and revive its "heritage" names such as Mustang and Thunderbird. At the 1995 Detroit Auto Show, the Ford GT90 concept was shown. Carroll Shelby was brought in by Ford to help develop the Ford GT; which included performance testing of the prototype car. While the project was still secret, it was called Petunia. Like many exotic vehicles, when the Ford GT was first released, the demand outpaced supply, and the cars initially sold for premium prices. The first private sale of Ford's new mid-engine sports car was completed on August 4, 2004, when former Microsoft executive Jon Shirley took delivery of his Midnight Blue 2005 Ford GT. Shirley earned the right to purchase the first production Ford GT (chassis #10) at a charity auction at the Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Auction after bidding over $557,000 (~€500,000). A few other early cars sold for as much as a US$100,000 (~€88,000) premium over the suggested retail price of $139,995 (~€124,000) (Ford increased the MSRP to $149,995 (~€133,000) on July 1, 2005). Optional equipment available included a McIntosh sound system, racing stripes, painted brake calipers, and forged alloy wheels adding $13,500 (~€12,000) to the retail price. The production run of 4,038 GTs ended the 2006 model year on September 21, 2006, short of the originally planned 4,500. The Wixom Assembly Plant has stopped production of all models as of May 31, 2007. Sales of the GT continued into 2007, from cars held in storage and in dealer inventories. During the GT's lifetime, the car was featured on the cover of the video game Gran Turismo 4, and was also featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. The mid-mounted 5.4 L Modular V8 engine is all-aluminum with a Lysholm twin screw-type supercharger. It features a forged rotating assembly housed in an aluminum block designed specifically for the GT program. A dry sump oiling system is employed, allowing the engine to sit low in the car's frame. The DOHC 4-valve heads are a revision of the 2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R cylinder heads (with slightly increased wall casting thickness in the exhaust port). The camshafts have unique specifications, with more lift and duration than those found in the Shelby GT500. Power output is 550 hp (410 kW) at 6,500 rpm and generates 500 lb·ft (678 N·m) of torque at 3,750 rpm. A Ricardo six-speed manual transmission is fitted featuring a helical limited-slip differential. Car and Driver magazine tested the GT in January 2004 and recorded a 0-60 mph (0 to 97 km/h) time of 3.3 seconds. Even though this diecast model features a LeMans racing setup, including the huge rear spoiler and down-to-the-ground chin spoiler, a real life version of such car never existed. There was never a Ford GT racing in LeMans with such a big spoiler. Versions The Ford GT LM has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Aaf (8).jpg 000_0006.JPG|2009 on card External Links *Entertainment / Gran Turismo: FORD GT LM Category:2009 New Models Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Ford Vehicles Category:John Violette Designs Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Cool Classics Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Retro Entertainment Category:Tampo: Gulf Category:2016 Hot Wheels